


Flowers - Ushiten

by Fluffybeanie_666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffybeanie_666/pseuds/Fluffybeanie_666
Summary: Where Tendou is hopelessly crushing on Ushijima, and Ushijima does a few things that make Tendou weak at the knees, primarily making him a flower crown. I'm open to constructive feedback!
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 496





	Flowers - Ushiten

USHITEN "Flowers"

Tendou's fingers twined between several blades of grass near his feet. They tickled his calves and bare feet as he sat cross legged next to Ushijima. The Sunday afternoon warmed them as they lazily sprawled on the lawn in Ushijima's backyard.

The whole backyard was adorned with well maintained flower beds and vegetable gardens. There were a few fruit trees delicately scattered around, providing them a bit of shade to shield their heads from the golden sunlight. 

By the beauty on display, it was clear how much time the ace spent outside tending to the plants. Tendou glanced to the side, where he could see that Ushijima's eyes drifted across his hard work critically, almost as if he was seeing imperfections in his work he wanted to fix. 

Tendou looked away from Ushijima's face and breathed in the fresh air as the two of them sat in silence side by side. Tendou was painfully aware of every point of contact they shared. The way their knees met each other and stayed that way and how one of his feet occasionally brushed Ushijima's when either of them shifted.

Tendou let loose a long breath he didn't know he had been holding. He hadn't been this quiet in...forever, but if the stoic person beside him wished to sit in silence for the rest of their lives, well, Tendou didn't know if he would be able to talk if he tried.

He again looked over to Ushijima where the spiker's hands were sliding through the grass, as if imitating Tendou's own actions. He seemed to be mesmerized by the grass, for some reason Tendou really couldn't fathom.  
Tendou looked back to the grass in front of him and his shoulder brushed Ushijima's. 

He quickly jolted away, "Sorry," he said, his hand going up to scratch at the back of his neck.

Ushijima tilted his head, as if trying to analyze something in Tendou's behaviour that puzzled him. The face he made was so cute Tendou couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit, half heartedly covering his mouth with his hand.

Ushijima's head tilted more as he silently asked why Tendou laughed, knowing the redhead could understand. Tendou smiled at this unspoken communication and answered. 

"Nothing, nothing Wakatoshi, I just really like being here," he said loudly and added after a bit, "with you."

Shiritorizawa's ace smiled and nodded his head, "Me too."

Tendou was tempted to spill his feelings for Ushijima out into the warm afternoon then and there, but eventually decided to hold them in for a bit longer. Instead, he settled for resting his head on Ushijima's shoulder and closing his eyes, deeming this action much more acceptable.

He felt Wakatoshi tense up under his head, and for a second he thought he had made a mistake, but quickly he relaxed, leaving Tendou relieved.

Tendou started rambling about a new manga he was reading to Ushijima, slipping back into the comfortable territory of him going on and on, and Ushijima patiently listening.  
At some point Tendou drifted off and fell asleep, feeling safe and warm.

When he woke, it was to Ushijima's arm jostling him a bit. "Did I wake you Satori? Sorry," Ushijima's deep voice grumbled.  
Instead of responding, Tendou noticed that his arms were wrapped around Wakatoshi's middle, so he snuggled a bit closer. The ace hummed but his arm kept moving.

Tendou became interested, and cracked his eye open a bit more to peek at what was so thoroughly occupying Ushijima's arm. The large, strong hands were picking a few of the daisies growing in the grass, and forming a small chain using some form of knots. Tendou sat up more, now alert that Ushijima was voluntarily picking plants. 

Ushijima just continued making a chain with his collection of the small flowers. Tendou puzzled at the purpose for a while, but Ushijima seemed to be concentrating, so Tendou leaned back on his shoulder.

"Will you tell me more about that manga?" Ushijima's voice split the silence, and Tendou nodded, quietly happy that Ushijima enjoyed when he talked.

Tendou talked for a while, describing characters, the story, and occasionally letting out some frustration about choices the author made. His hands moved, animating the stories he retold to Ushijima. The ace seemed to appreciate this, and a few times Tendou even caught Ushijima smiling at the motions his hands made, mostly subconsciously. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Ushijima’s neck, never one for physical boundaries unless the other person said something.

His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, imitating explosions and the like when Tendou’s explanations called for it. Tendou talked and gestured until Wakatoshi's voice cut through his monologue. "Satori, will you sit up for a second please?" Ushijima asked. Tendou immediately did so, wondering if leaning on the ace's shoulder had crossed a line.

Ushijima moved in front of Tendou, so that they were now sitting facing each other, both knees touching. Tendou again became very self conscious, and felt his cheeks start to warm because Ushijima's face was now close to his.  
The blocker held his breath as Ushijima lifted his hands, holding up the finished string of daisies. He noticed that they formed a ring, almost a crown of sorts, as the spiker slowly lifted it above Tendou's head. 

Ushijima set the crown of daisies delicately on Tendou's hair, moving it so it would stay between and around the spikes of red hair. Tendou's breath hitched in his throat as Ushijima left his hands next to the crown of daisies, but stared intensely at Tendou, their faces near touching. The fingers almost stroked some of Tendou's hair while they both stared at each other, heads close.

The moment passed, with Ushijima quickly removing his hands from Tendou's hair. The redhead wanted to groan in frustration, but settled with exhaling slowly and looking away from Ushijima.

"You made me a flower...crown?" Tendou said, trying to find a word for the chain, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Ushijima's curt response had Tendou looking up from the ground to try to read any emotions that could be showing, but Wakatoshi was also looking at the ground.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me." Tendou slowly got up, realizing it was late and he had to be at home for dinner in a bit. "Well, I think I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow at practice?"  
Ushijima's nod was the last thing Tendou saw, before he quickly walked into the sidewalk to go to his house, wondering about the events of that afternoon. The flower crown was still resting in his hair.

-The next day- 

Tendou avoided Ushijima at school the next day. He made sure to steer clear of classrooms where he knew Ushijima had class, and when they had class together Tendou sat far from him and left right as class ended.

He knew Wakatoshi was staring at him whenever he did this, and he could tell the ace was trying to work out what was going on, but Tendou was dead set on not having to interact with him. At lunch, he sat across from Ushijima as usual, but just stared down at his food, not even talking.

He could feel Wakatoshi's eyes on him again, sensing that something was wrong, but Tendou knew that if he looked up to read the expression on his face, his feelings might just break free from the hold he had on them. 

The way Ushijima's fingers felt brushing in his hair, and the way the other volleyball player had stared into his eyes kept haunting Tendou. Every time he thought about what happened, the force of his feelings hit him like a truck, and it felt like he had to catch his breath.

The reality was, Tendou had probably been in love with Wakatoshi the entire year, and if he was being honest, the moment the powerful spiker had first spoke to Tendou. He wasn't sure how the ace felt, but he wasn't ready to find out, especially if it ruined their friendship.

So he avoided Ushijima all day, trying to prevent an interaction that could lead to him being weak at the knees, or struggling to find a way to keep talking casually. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do so at volleyball practice, and he was dreading that inevitable, even though he was always excited when it came to being around Wakatoshi.

By the time volleyball practice was starting, Tendou felt so wrong, because he was so used to being near Ushijima. The ace was his other half, the calm to Tendou's storm, whether Ushijima felt the same way or not. Tendou warmed up as usual, by Wakatoshi's side, and went through movement and conditioning drills uncharacteristically silent, despite the rest of the team's yelling.

Throughout practice he stared at Ushijima, marveling at his perfect form, and the way his body moved. A few times the spiker looked over and seemed to catch Tendou staring, but every time he looked intensely at Tendou he quickly resumed his focus on practice.

Both of them didn't play their best, which was surprising for Wakatoshi. Their coach clearly noticed, because at one point, he pulled them aside, yelling at them to "Get it together," before sending them off again.

By the end of practice, when the whole team went on a run, Tendou had given up trying to avoid Ushijima, and went back to talking in that animated way of his, and sometimes yelling, hoping that their friendship could go back to normal. Ushijima seemed to appreciate this as well, so when they started their run, Tendou didn't hesitate to pull ahead to Wakatoshi like normal.

He kept pace with him, although Tendou felt as though Ushijima might be going a bit slower today, intentionally. Tendou smiled to himself and looked over to Wakatoshi, where the spiker was intently focused on running. 

Suddenly he hit a crack in the sidewalk, and fell into the grass next to the walkway. He covered his face with his arms, and let the fact that he had tripped because he had been staring at Ushijima wash over him. He groaned in embarrassment and laughed a bit at his own stupidity.

He opened his eyes when he felt something shield his face from the sunlight. Of course, it was Wakatoshi looking down at him, concerned, and offering him a hand up.

"Satori! Are you ok?" Tendou took Ushijima's hand and nodded, but the ace pulled him up too hard, which resulted in them standing face to face, with less than a few inches between them. Tendou's face immediately went red, but he quickly noticed that Ushijima was staring at him in that intense, unreadable way again. Any words Tendou would have responded with died on his lips as his eyes traced Ushijima's features. The hard set of his lips, still concerned, and the way his hair glistened with sweat and fell into his eyes. The slope of his nose and the harsh angle of his jaw. Tendou realized Ushijima had been watching him and quickly he looked back into his eyes, both of them still a breath away from each other.

Ushijima gave a small smile that made Tendou's chest ache, and said "We should probably keep going, the rest of the team will catch up soon."

Tendou nodded quickly, his mouth feeling dry as he swallowed. They continued the route and finished up quickly, and packed up their things once back at the gym. Wakatoshi walked out next to him, the heavy bag over his shoulder nothing in comparison to the weight of Ushijima's gaze as it settled on him.

Tendou looked over as they walked and locked his eyes with the spiker. "Hey 'Toshi wanna go to my house? We can do homework or whatever," he asked, using the nickname he gave to Wakatoshi. Tendou had no idea why he asked, considering the way his whole body ached from the effort of both volleyball practice and keeping the words in.

Ushijima nodded and stared ahead as they walked towards Tendou's house. The redhead wondered what was going through his head the whole way there, but the silence seemed too impenetrable to say anything.

Wakatoshi had been to his house numerous times, so they silently agreed to go sit on the couch. Tendou pulled his legs up onto the couch and set a textbook in his lap to study for an upcoming test. Ushijima took out some math homework, the same worksheet Tendou had finished earlier in the day.

Tendou stared down at the open page in the book, but found all the words blurred. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything other than the space in between him and Wakatoshi. They were facing each other, and the distance between them felt so charged, at least to him. Tendou let himself fall back with a groan, trying to clear his mind of everything. He could almost see Ushijima rolling his eyes.

"Satori. Study," he reminded, but Tendou could hear the slight smile in his voice.

"Really, where would I be without you?" Tendou said as he sat up, but instead of looking back at his work, just stared at Ushijima in front of him, and the way his eyes moved across the page before he wrote numbers and formulas in neat handwriting. Ushijima seemed to notice the attention and looked up, meeting Tendou's gaze.

Tendou internally wondered how he ended up in this situation so often, but he just stared into those eyes without a care.  
"Satori, I-"

"Wakatoshi. I swear to God," the words rushed out of him as though a dam had broke in his mind, "I've been in love with you for so long and...it just might kill me at this point."  
Ushijima kept staring but smiled a bit, "Me too, Satori." he said softly.

Tendou blew out a breath. "Can I kiss you?" he breathlessly asked.

(authors note: because consent is sexy)

Ushijima just leaned in over their homework, put his hand softly on Tendou's cheek, and kissed him.

Tendou was lucky he was sitting, because he had a feeling that if that had happened while he had been standing, he might have fallen. The kiss was sweet and light, and Wakatoshi's hands were gentle as they drifted into Tendou's hair. His whole body felt like it was melting, but he put his hands around Wakatoshi's neck and kissed him back.

The kiss might have lasted minutes or hours, and Tendou was breathless when they finally separated. He left his hands on Wakatoshi's neck and the ace's hands still lay curled in his hair.

They stared at each other, homework forgotten between then but pressing into Tendou's stomach. He didn't mind as he leaned forward and kissed Wakatoshi, twining his fingers into the short, soft hairs at the bottom of Ushijima's neck.

The kiss lasted, until they lazily broke apart, and intertwined their fingers. 

They walked up the stairs to Tendou's room, but Ushijima gently pressed Tendou to the wall halfway up the stairs and kissed him again. His knees felt as though they might give out, so Tendou lightly pushed him away after a bit so that they could finish walking up to his bedroom. 

Once there, Tendou closed the door behind them and he gently pushed Ushijima onto the bed, leaned over him, and pressed his lips down to meet Wakatoshi’s. 

Tendou's hands found the ace's hair while Wakatoshi's arms wrapped around the blocker's middle and pulled Tendou further down so that he was laying on top of him. They lazily kissed in Tendou's bed and Wakatoshi occasionally pressed his lips to the redhead's neck, leaving a few marks to match his hair.  
At one point, Ushijima noticed what was resting on Tendou's bedside table. "You kept the flower crown?" 

Tendou nodded, and Ushijima reached over him to gently grasp the daisies and set them delicately in Tendou's hair. "It looks perfect on you," he said quietly. Tendou smiled and kissed Wakatoshi's neck until he had a few marks of his own.

Luckily, Tendou's parents weren't going to be at his house until late, but Wakatoshi still had to leave after a few hours, especially since they weren't going to get any work done together.

After he was gone, Tendou pressed his fingers to his lips and started his homework, with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! sorry about that authors note, I just wanted to include that ;). please be gentle with any criticisms as this is my first work I'm posting!


End file.
